


Baby girl

by Airelav



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: Family Fluff, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelav/pseuds/Airelav





	Baby girl

小女孩小巧的下頜深深埋在毛皮大衣之中，長而柔軟的動物皮毛幾乎遮去她大半張臉。小女孩緊緊摟著懷裡的大衣像是那只一直陪伴她的洋娃娃一樣，她的媽媽說：幫我保管好這件大衣，它是一件來自過去的禮物。薄薄的布簾阻擋不了前場的人聲喧鬧。昏暗的後臺準備區域幾乎不能稱作更衣間，在一個角落裡掛上一圈布簾，在有心人士眼裡如同免費刊登的封面女郎秀，只是膚色一換的版本。窄小的坐凳坐得雙腿發僵，梳粧檯上燈泡一閃一爍閃花了眼睛。扮裝花俏時尚的女郎自她身邊擦過去，她們身上散發出一股媽媽從來沒帶她進去過顏色鮮豔的商店櫥窗，裡頭那些新奇又危險的香味。男人來來去去，每一個人都由不同牌子的煙味組成，小女孩把臉往大衣深處埋了一埋。誰也瞧不見她。  
"你好麼，baby girl。"  
"你是誰？"  
年輕女孩彎下身來，漆黑的眼睛和她的笑容一樣讓人親近。"叫我Maybelle，你呢？"  
小女孩抬起眼睛來看她，手裡把快要滑落的大衣又往懷裡緊了一緊。" 我的名字是Althea，我不應該告訴你這個的。"小女孩圓亮的眼睛盯著Maybelle眨也不眨，"但是我總覺得我認識你。你看起來像是某個人"  
Maybelle笑了起來，四周似乎因這個笑容明亮幾分。"我是代替某個人來的，他說他希望在她記憶裡留下的最後一面永遠能保持那個樣子"  
"那個人是誰？"  
"一個你母親的老朋友，從前我總是不聽他說話，他老是板著一張臉，表現得就像這個世界有他的指令才能持續運轉，在家裡或外面都是一樣，我以為那個家好久以前就失去他了。後來才發現我錯了。"  
Althea聽得入神，手中沉重的皮毛向下滑落了大半，在半空晃蕩的小腿邊堆積成一座小山。"你們現在和好了嗎？"  
"現在我有很多時間聽他說話了，說了很多很多，他說你的母親是這個世界不配擁有的天使，我不相信，所以我來了這裡。"

前方舞臺上鋼琴聲緩緩響起來，人聲歸趨寂靜。低沉溫厚的女聲唱出熟悉的歌詞，記憶裡似曾相識。唱針滑順地佇在唱軌上，父親半開的書房低低流泄出樂聲，和著濃烈醇厚的威士卡在杯底回蕩。

"他是對的，她真的很美。"

歌手伴著零落的掌聲撒退到布幔後面，小女孩趴伏在淩亂的瓶瓶罐罐之中熟睡。溫暖的毛氅覆蓋在幼小的身軀上，溫暖如夏。


End file.
